The present application claims priority from a Chinese patent application No. ZL 00 2 34330.4, filed on May 12, 2000.
1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to storage units in general, and in particular to containers capable of storing multiple storage media elements. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a container having separable slots for storing multiple disc-like storage media.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recent advancements in storage technology in audio, video and computer arts have resulted in a proliferation of portable high-density storage media capable of storing audio and video information. Examples of such portable high-density storage media include compact discs (CDs), digital-video discs (DVDs), compact video discs (CVDs), etc. Each of the above-mentioned portable high-density storage media is capable of storing large amounts of data representing various voltage levels or digital signals as ultra-fine, microscopic pits along a spiral path in a polymeric substrate, protected by an overlay of another thin polymeric layer. This technique has proven to be greatly superior over conventional phonograph records or tapes for storing audio data. While CDs, DVDs, and VCDs are less vulnerable to scratches, dust and fingerprints, they must still be protected in order to avoid any damage thereto.
Techniques for storing disc-like media have been known in the prior art for decades. U.S. Pat. No. 2,261,806 discloses a carrier case and rack for phonograph records that is reflective of the state-of-the-art in the 1930s. U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,574 discloses a holder for phonograph records that is designed as an alternative to the album cover and record jacket arrangement commonly used with phonograph records. More recently, U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,225 discloses a compact disc guard and carrying system that include a collapsible enclosure having a mouth portion, extensible side portions, a V-shaped vertex portion and a securable fold-over cover that provides an elongated, substantially rigid, yet foldable substrate having a series of pockets within which a compact disc may be stored.
While each of the above-mentioned patents demonstrates a useful technique for storing disc-like media, the problems associated with insertion and retrieval of disc-like media are exacerbated with increased density of storage. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide an improved container having separable slots for storing disc-like media.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a container for storing disc-like storage media includes a back cover and a turntable. The back cover has a front opening. The turntable has a substantially planar front side and a fan-shaped back side. The fan-shaped back side includes multiple storage grooves radially distributed around the fan-shaped back side. Each of the storage grooves is capable of receiving a substantially planar storage medium. The turntable is rotatable from a concealed position in which the fan-shaped back side is concealed within the back cover to an exposed position in which the fan-shaped back side is at least partially extends outside of the back cover.
All objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.